The present invention relates to a process for producing a polyamide and, more particularly, to a process for producing a polyamide in which a polyamide is polymerized in a reduced polymerization time while defoaming the bubbles produced during the production of the polyamide.
In most conventional polyamide production processes, the stage in which bubbles generate determines the rate of production irrespective of a polymerization system (a batch-wise system or a continuous system), and improvement in this respect has been demanded.
As a result of studies on defoaming in the stage of the generation of bubbles in producing a polyamide, the present inventors have found that an excellent defoaming effect is displayed when at least one monomer of polyamide (hereinafter referred to as "polyamide material") is polymerized in the presence of a predetermined amount of a hydrocarbon polymer or a polymer of a hydrocarbon polymer with a polyamide, and on the basis of this finding, the present invention of a process for producing a polyamide which has a high industrial value has been achieved.